Blood and Ashes
by Crazycann0n
Summary: A wounded Peeta has just come back from the second great war a shell of the man he used to be. Can the young Katniss Everdeen save him from himself or will he continue a life of sadness and solitude.
1. Chapter 1

War changes everything for those who manage to survive it. The Great War tore a generation of young men away from safety and into a blood bath. A false sense of peace swept the world for a few decades before a war that has been fought on a scale that has never been seen in the history of humanity. There are no victors in the second Great War, only survivors, The men who returned home from this tragic war returned a shell of the men the once were. The greatest generation had secured peace in Europe at a steep price.

Peeta Mellark, a war hero and survivor, returned home from the pacific no different than his brothers. He is broken and traumatized young man who watched his closest friends and brothers die on a beach for a reason he can't begin to understand. A shroud of grief has surrounded the war hero, causing him to change from the happy, upbeat kid everybody knows him as, to a quiet, isolated, and mentally wounded hero.

Peeta awoke from his tumultuous slumber with sweat pouring down his face. Every night he closes his eyes and tries to dream, he relives all of horrible things that happened to him during the war. This nightmare was the worst one by far. He had to relive the moment where he held his brother on the sands of Iwo Jima, chocking on his own blood in several different pieces. Peeta watched the light drain from his eyes as his brother passed on to a place that no person has ever come back from. Moments after his brother took his last breathe his squadron was ambushed. He watched as his friends were either gunned down or impaled with a bayonet. After watching his child hood friend cut in half he woke up in a haze.

Peeta managed to shake off the terrible memory and walk to his bathroom. Peeta lives in a single apartment next to his family's bakery. Peeta has been back a couple of days and everybody he once knew wanted to see him, talk to him, and congratulate him on his medal of honor. Peeta didn't want to see the friends he once loved; he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Peeta lost his ability to socialize with other people. He can't fit in with people anymore.

Peeta finished his blistering shower and put his clothes on. Peeta made a quick breakfast and walked out of his apartment. Peeta likes to go on long walks around the town of Panam, not only to bask in the silience, but to isolate himself with the community. Peeta, who feels like an outcast, makes sure to distance himself from people so he doesn't have to let them in emotionally, to save himself from the pain he felt from the war every time a person he cared about was brutally killed before his eyes.

Peeta, stuck in his haze of loneliness and mental torment, was walking around the outskirts of town like every other day since he had returned from battle. He suddenly overheard a shout in the distance. Peeta just ignored the sound and simply continued walking. Peeta believed in a certain level of privacy and left what was going on alone. This was the plan atleast till he heard a shriek and another pair of shouts. Slightly interested Peeta walks towards the commotion under the cover of the trees, what can he say old habits die hard.

As Peeta approached the now growing sounds he finally got a look at what was happening. Peeta saw a girl being grabbed by the collar with a red mark across her cheek and blood dribbling down her chin. The man holding her was yelling about something that Peeta couldn't hear from the distance he was from the two people. Peeta looked at the dark haired girl with a single braid; there was something eerily familiar about this girl.

Peeta sees the man cock his hand back again for another slap. He decides, for some reason he can't explain, to intervene and protect this girl who is dressed in men's clothing, making this women a whole lot more interesting. Before the older man with snow grey hair can make contact Peeta calmly walks forward and addresses the man.

"Beating women is not very chivalrous" Peeta says calmly

The man and the girl immediately shoot their eyes in his direction. The older guy lowers his hand and for some reason seems to chuckle at the comment.

"Boy, you better walk away before I make you regret intervening. Go back home to your parents, Mr. War Hero."

This man seems to know much about him. This irks Peeta because this man seems to know a lot about him but Peeta can't recall meeting him before. It isn't as surprising because when Peeta returned home the word of his "Courageous" deeds in the war spread like wildfire. He hated the term hero because he believed that his brothers that laid dead on the battlefield were the real heros and not the ones who made it home.

The girl looked panicked when she say this him. This made him a little confused because he can't really remember meeting her. But then again he doesn't remember a lot of people before the war, only the events in question and his arrival back from the front lines. The girl stops squirming and opens her mouth to speak but before words can leave her mouth another clap hits her cheek.

"Well that was very unfortunate" says Peeta. "Now I'm going to have to put you down right here and now."

Peeta calmly walks towards the man holding the now limp girl. He releases her and squares up his shoulders. The old man smiles and responds to Peeta in what appears to be a joyous manner which makes this situation a lot more confusing.

"Looks like I'm going to have to beat the lights out of our precious home town hero"

As Peeta gets within spitting distance the old man throws the first punch. Being trained by the marines had some perks to it, especially in a street brawl. The first punch comes reeling at Peetas face. At the last second Peeta lazily puts one hand up and catches his fist right before it hit his face. The old Man's face turns from a wide smile to a shocked expression. Peeta pulls his arm forward causing him to stumble forward from the force. Peeta delivers a strong kick to the man's ribs, causing him to cringe forward. Peeta then delivers a strong upper cut to this man's jaw, causing his head to snap up in a brutal fashion. Peeta then delivers a strong right hook to the old man's jaw causing his eyes to roll back into his head and to fall to the ground unconscious.

After shaking out his fist, which burned from the fight, he looked over to see the girl on the ground nursing her jaw and staring right back at Peeta. She looks a little nervous because of what she saw the blond man just do to the bigger and stronger but older man. Peeta, who doesn't need a thank you or a good bye, turns around and continues his walk. Suddenly he hears foot steps behind him and turns around preparing to be stuck by the downed man only to find the girl standing behind him with a fire burning in her eyes.

She looks angry at him, which makes no sense to Peeta but then again people don't make sense to him after the things he just went through. Peeta cocks his brow in confusion waiting for this girl to say something.

"I can take care of myself, I didn't need you help and I certainly didn't want it."

Instead of feeding into this girl Peeta decided to take the high road and turn around to walk away. He turned eighty percent of the way until his shoulder was grabbed and he was flung back around. He looked back at the girls face and the emotions displayed were different from anger. He saw sadness and ultimately a quivering girl.

"My name is Katniss", the young girl whispers the young man. Peeta doesn't know what to say to the young girl. He is afraid of introducing himself and becoming attached to the girl. The blond haired boy finally managed to collect his thoughts a respond to the dark haired girl.

"Nice to meet you, I should be on my way. Sorry for bothering you." Peeta quickly turned and walked away leaving a confused girl staring at his back. Peeta continued on his walk like nothing had ever happen. Trying to deal with the darkness that consumes his heart and soul Peeta is unsuccessful and after a couple of hours turns around and begins his journey back home.

As Peeta approaches his home the sun begins to set and darkness looms overhead. He turns left onto his street and notices a dark figure sitting on the steps of his porch. Peeta carefully approaches the dark figure, unseen and unheard. He uses that darkness to his advantage and slowly creeps up on the unsuspecting individual. Once he only a few feet away from the shady figure he slowly starts to recognize her.

It dawns on Peeta that the woman sitting on his steps seems to be that Katniss girl from earlier. Skeptical of what she is doing in at his house he slowly approaches her. Once he is a foot away he makes his presence known.

"Can I help you" Peeta sees the olive skinned girl jerk her head in his direction. With a surprised look on her face she begins to stand. Her expression turns from surprise to neutral in a heartbeat.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me earlier. That man has harassed me many times and this time he was about to do something unforgivable." Peeta notices as she talks she stares at the ground with a blush on her face.

"You don't have to thank me Ms. Katniss. I was just helping somebody in need. Anybody else would of done that. Now if you excuse me I am a little tired from my long walk and would like to turn in for the night" Peeta has already said too many things to this girl already.

"I would like to know if you would maybe want to grab a cup of coffee together or go for a walk. You intrigue me Mr…."

"Peeta Mellark"

"Mr. Mellark. I would like to spend some time with you if that's ok."

Peeta hasn't been put in this situation in a long time. Accepting her offer would mean he has the potential to find happiness in his life. It also opens up the door to the potential pain and heart break that he can't experience again.

"What would a girl like you want with a man like me." Honesty seems like the best route to escape this predicament. " I am only a shell of the man I once was. Sorry but I can't risk letting somebody back into my life. The last people I cared about are laying in the ground forever. I'm sorry Katniss but I will have to decline. Have a great night and I do hope you find happiness with a man worth your time."

Peeta sees sadness and shock on her face. Before she can respond he bolts past her and enters his single apartment. Peeta falls asleep thinking of this girl that he had just meet. Unfortunately his thoughts of her aren't enough to save him from his nightmares. The next few hours are like the same every night. His own personal Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

The ground is ablaze with the lingering stench of burnt flesh. Everywhere Peeta looked there were dead bodies. Constant enemy fire was falling all around him. He was hiding behind a broken down tank with two of his squad mates. Peeta knew they were fish in a barrel and had to move up the hill to their left. His Captain was the first to run and made it half way before a loud shot boomed through the chaos. Captain Price was lying on the ground bleeding from a sniper rifle bullet ripping through his torso. Peeta, acting under distress and adrenaline, ran towards his fallen friend. Immediately when he somehow reached his fallen CO he heard a massive explosion. He quickly turned around and saw a mortar destroy all remnants of the broken down tank and his squad mate hiding behind it. He sees something role from the explosion and land on his feet. He looked down and saw the severed skull of his once good friend lying below his feet.

Without time to panic, Peeta grabbed his bleeding compatriot and tossed him over his shoulder. He began running in full strides while fireman carrying the dying man. The blood from the wounded man over his shoulder kept flowing down on top of Peeta getting on his clothes, in his hair, and flowing down his face into his mouth. After several long minuets of constant running they reach the cover on the hill. He lays his dying friend on the ground collapses to the ground in exhaustion. He looks over to his friend with an accomplished smile on his face only for it to disappear. He sees his once good friend and commanding officer lying next to him eyes open and blood pouring but not a single breathe emerging from his body. Peeta reaches into his jacket pocket retrieving a note that was written to his family if he died. He also took his dog tags. Moments later an explosion blew the two men apart knocking Peeta unconscious.

Peeta woke up from his restless slumber screaming for his long dead friend with a cold sweat pouring down his face. Taking a few minutes to compose himself he quickly rose out of bed and stumbled his way to the bathroom. He stared at himself through the mirror and notices the dark circles under his eyes. After splashing some water in his face he takes a cold shower and gets dressed for the upcoming day.

The worst part during the reintegration phase of returning to society isn't the complexity of life it is trying to fit in to a place where nobody understands what you have been through. The worst part for Peeta is to have people smile and thank him for what he had done. Some treat him like the hero they all believe him to be, but in reality he sees himself as nothing more than a killer and a survivor.

Peeta left his house and began walking to a quaint diner down the road for breakfast. He hadn't been to this diner since before he was shipped off to war. He remembered this diner used to have the best bacon and coffee in the city. As he slowly approached the diner and opened the door he was met by the smell of bacon and coffee. A small smirk appeared on Peeta's face as he found an open seat. He didn't have to wait long before the waitress quickly approached him. Peeta looked up at the waitress and quickly recognized her. Standing before him was the girl he helped during is walk and desperately tried to avoid. The young and stunning Katniss was staring back at him with wide eyes.

"Well if it isn't the hometown hero Peeta Mellark"

Peeta took a second to register what she said. He recognized a bit of sarcasm with an underlining anger. He honestly didn't know what he did to revoke this response but honestly he doesn't know much about anything anymore so it doesn't surprise him when he is confused by such a trivial matter.

"Hello" Peeta responded blandly

"What can I get for you" asked Katniss

Peeta orders a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and finally his favorite of all, a nice steaming cup of coffee. Peeta smiled while he ate. This place reminded him of a simpler time when he and his family used to come here for breakfast on special occasions. Unfortunately those days are over.

After Peeta finishes his meal the young waitress sits across from Peeta and stares at him for a few seconds before opening her mouth to speak.

"What is your deal" demanded Katniss

This confused Peeta a little bit. "What do you mean" he dumbly responded to the pointed accusation.

"What did I do that made you act so cold towards me. I just wanted to talk and get to know the person who probably saved my life. I'm sorry if I pissed off the great war hero and all of his glory"

Peeta could feel the sarcasm and pain radiate from her voice. This deeply upset him that she was so hurt by his action. This was never the plan, to hurt such an innocent girl. Peeta quickly rebounded with "I'm sorry if you feel that way. I should probably just go.

As Peeta begins to stand up Katniss grabs his hand and with as much force as she could muster he is pulled back down into his seat.

"I just want to talk and get to know you a little bit better. Nothing more, Nothing less"

Peeta just wanted this girl to shut up and leave him alone to his constant agony. He sighed with a hint of frustration and came to the conclusion that she will only leave him alone if he plays along and talks to this girl.

"Ok what do you want to know" asks Peeta

"Hold up, let me get my things and we can go for a walk"

Peeta waited for the young girl to return and they departed the diner

"So" she asks nervously "Did you grow up in Panem"

He shakes his head in reply but elects to remain silent. He is cautiously waiting for her next question which he is sure is coming.

"I heard you were shipped off to the Pacific when you were only seventeen and you got the Medal of Honor and everything. Apparently everybody thinks you're a big shot."

"I am no hero" Peeta responds with a distant look in his eyes

"Didn't you run through enemy fire and pull two people out of a burning vehicle and was wounded in the process."

"None of the men made it." Peeta shakes his head trying to clear the images of his dead comrades from his head "Look I really don't want to talk about the war if you don't mind"

"Ok I understand, so have you spent time with your family since you have been back."

" Listen I know you mean well but I need to be going, it was nice talking to you Miss."

With that the Mellark turned around and quickly walked away from the brown haired girl. He made it a whole four feet before he heard a car backfire and immediately mistook it for a mortar shell. He quickly crawled under the nearest bench and held his knees shaking violently back and forth.

Katniss approached the blond boy and kneeled so she could face to face with the young man. She grabbed his head and whispered some soothing things to him. Next thing she knew he grabbed her and gave her a huge bear hug and broke down crying. She held him for what seemed like hours until he pushed away from her. Only at this moment did she realize how broken the man in front of her really was.

Finally realizing what just happen Peeta got up and ran from the young girl towards the safety of his own home unaware that the girl was in hot pursuit behind him. Once he got to the front door and stopped he felt somebody grab his shoulder and he turned around. The girl behind him was breathing heavily and trying to catch her breathe.

"It's ok Peeta" she wheezed out "I am here to help you, do you want to talk about it"

"No" Peeta responded and resumed his task of unlocking his door. Once he opened the door he quickly rushed inside to close the door. "No one can help me, just leave me alone please" and with those final words Peeta closed the door on the young girl. All the shock and stress of the day had finally caught up to the young man and next thing you know Peeta collapsed. Before he passed out, Peeta heard his door open and a figure standing over him yelling his name over and over again and gently caressing his cheek. Peeta was quickly consumed by darkness and off to another bout of painful thoughts and dreams.


End file.
